


31 Kisses

by darkelf19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Complete, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprise Kissing, Zutara Month 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkelf19/pseuds/darkelf19
Summary: A clumsy Zutara story told through 31 kisses. Written for Official Zutara Month 2016 @ Tumblr. Officially Zutara, but it could pass as any ship. Each chapter will be a perfect 100 word drabble. Enjoy!Originally published on FF.net January 2017https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12325968/1/31-Kisses





	31 Kisses

**01\. Mistletoe**

His lips are softer than I expect. Soft, nearly silky, like the roses he leaves in my room every morning. His intoxicating scent surrounds me and I breathe him in, drowning in him. The moan escapes my lips unintentionally. He presses his advantage immediately, his tongue slipping against mine coaxing and teasing. He tastes of foreign spices.

“Merry Christmas Katara,” he whispers, trailing feathery kisses along my jaw in a manner that makes my heart flutter.

Smiling, I lean into him, my tippy-toes barely giving enough height to reach his lips on my own. I kiss him, deeply. “Merry Christmas.”

 

* * *

**02\. Eve (New Year’s Eve)**

I find him on the balcony, watching the clouds as they drift slowly across the full moon. Starlight illuminates his face, softening it, reminding me just how young he really is. Something I forget all too often.

He turns to smile at me, offering his hand. Willingly, I allow him to pull me into his embrace. Wrapped in his arms, we watch the stars twinkle in the sky.

My ear is the first to fall victim. Soft nibbles follow, trailing down my neck. I turn my head, capturing his lips as the first of the fireworks explode in the sky.

* * *

**03\. A New Year**

The light show goes mostly unnoticed. I’m far more engrossed in the soft lips pressed against mine. Sweet warmth spreads through my body, butterflies setting my stomach aflutter. He pulls me closer, his body now flush against mine. It’s not an unwelcome feeling.

He leaves my lips wanting, returning once more to trail soft kisses down my jaw, then my neck while his thumbs draw lazy circles over my hips.

It’s maddening; even more so when we’re interrupted.

“What are you doing?! That’s my sister!” 

Caught like a couple of teenagers. He grins, clearly regretting nothing. “Happy New Year Katara.”

* * *

 

 **04\. Fireplace**  

The warmth of the fireplace reminds me of home, when the tribe would gather around the fire sharing tidbits of the day, stories of the hunt, legends of our ancestors and sometimes creepy tales. Then the men would sing, their baritone voices vibrating across the ice while the women danced. Sometimes we would all sing and dance.

Then the Fire Nation had come and everything changed.

Then Aang had come, and everything changed again.

Strong arms pull me into an embrace and I lean back smiling at the impossibility of it all. I reach up, drawing his lips to mine.

 

* * *

**05\. Distance**

I laugh as he places another kiss on my lips. One for every mile between us, he’d said. That had been last night. Neither of us has gotten much sleep. It is a long way home after all.

“I’ll be back soon. A few months at most.”

“I’d rather you didn’t leave at all.” His pout is audible.

“I know.” Closing the distance between us, I rub my nose against his.

“What’s this?” He asks with a chuckle even as he returns the unfamiliar gesture.

“Eskimo kiss.”

“Eskimo kiss?”

“Watertribe remember? Besides, have you ever kissed someone in subzero temperatures?”

 

* * *

**06\. Snowflake**

I forgot how beautiful the freshly fallen snow is.

It seems impossible, having spent more years here than in my travels abroad, but it’s true nonetheless. I really have been away from home too long. Immaculate white greets me as I step off the ship.

A chilly southern wind bites at my flesh as I lift my face. Delicate snowflakes kiss my cheeks, reminding me of the hundreds of kisses he’d placed lovingly so many weeks ago. I miss the soft brush of his lips, the steady drum of his heartbeat against my palm and the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

**07\. Unexpected Visits**

“Katara!”

I laugh as he pulls me into a fierce hug. We fall into familiar conversation as we walk, chatting away the last few months. Sokka points out changes, new faces and the best meat stalls. 

“Speaking of…” I stop, pulling out a bag of spiced jerky.

“Is that?” I smile as he tears up. “Katara! You’re the best sister ever!”

“I know. Where’s Dad?”

“In there, with him,” he mumbles around a mouthful of meat. 

“Him?”

Entering the tent, I see him seated beside my father. His smile promises to pick up where we left off. My heart flutters.

* * *

**08\. Spice**

He’s sprawled beside me, sipping the spiced wine as his fingers trace my lips. Lips that are still plump from his latest attack. I can still taste the sweet spices of his kisses; I don’t think I’ll ever tire of that taste.

This is utter bliss.

Twining my fingers with his, I lean in for a kiss. Inches from his lips I pause, my breath washing against his flush skin. He looks at me questionably. “How did you get here so fast?”

He smiles as if that should be obvious. Closing the distance between us he whispers, “Appa, of course.”

* * *

**09\. Ethereal**

I’ve flown before. I’m one of the few that can actually say that. I know what it is to watch the ground disappear beneath billowing clouds, wind tugging at my hair. I know what it is to feel free and limitless. I know what it is to fly.

My feet haven’t touched the earth since his first kiss and every kiss, every touch, pulls me higher. I’m soaring with him beside me and I never want it to end. His fingers trace my lips, unable to resist placing another kiss on them. I smile.

I’ve found heaven, in his kisses.

* * *

**10\. Bows**

I wriggle as he finishes tying the bow, my hands now pinned above my head by the soft silk. I glimpse his tantalizing smirk for an instant before he bends, covering my eyes with another strip of silk. That too is expertly tied.

I feel his body shift over mine; near, but not close enough to touch. The anticipation is killing me. I arch towards him, needing to touch him.

A throaty chuckle precedes the flick of his tongue. He bends, tasting my throat. A nip follows, trailed by hot kisses as he leisurely makes his way to my lips.

 

* * *

**11\. Partners**

“Ready Ambassador?”

I sigh at the teasing tone in his voice. “I still don’t know why they named me Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka should be doing this!”

“Really? You want Sokka representing the Southern Water Tribe’s interests and negotiating with the rest of the word? Besides, your father’s training him to take over as chief. He can’t have all the fun.”

“Fun? Really?”

“You focus on Chief Arnook and I’ll handle the council. They’ll never know what hit them.” Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls me close, capturing my lips. “Ready partner?”

I smile. “Ready.”

 

* * *

**12\. Snowed In**

“Northern hospitality?”

I grin at his obvious discomfort. The snow hut is small, lined with furs and far too chilly for his comfort. “You wanted someplace private,” I remind him.

“Are you complaining?” His breath is hot against my ear. 

“Not at all.” I turn in his embrace, drawing him in for a kiss. His hands pull me close, holding me flush against his body; an act that would’ve been sensuous if not for the thick parkas separating us.

“Katara.” His voice is throaty, full of need that makes me blush and chattering teeth that make me roll my eyes.

* * *

**13\. Silent Night**

The wind howls outside the cozy hut. I snuggle further into his embrace, enjoying the warmth of his body as he instinctively pulls me closer. The fire pops behind me, the only sound except his even breathing. 

My hand rests against his chest, his heart beating steadily against my palm. It brings a smile to my face. I trail my fingers down his side, leaning in to kiss his chest. More kisses follow, each slightly lower.

His arms tighten, trapping me as a throaty groan escapes his lips. Without warning he rolls me beneath him, raining kisses down on me.

 

* * *

  

**14\. Beauty & the Beast**

Something soft is stroking my cheek. Velvety and fragrant, it trails across my forehead and down my nose, pausing to caress my lips. Cool air replaces the sensation before lips capture mine in a passionate kiss.

My eyes flutter open. He’s smiling above me, rose in hand. “Where did you get that?”

He chuckles, placing a quick kiss on my nose. “I have connections. Time to get up Ambassador. Last day of negotiations.”

“Then home?”

A strange look flashes in his eyes, almost too quick to see. Before I can question him, he relaxes, stealing a quick kiss. “Then home.”

* * *

 

**15\. Oceans**

I glance at him, catching his gaze for a brief moment before he blushes, looking away quickly. He’s been doing that all day; watching me when he thinks I’m not looking. It’s distracting.

Subtly I take his hand in mine. This time I hold his gaze for a moment, arching a brow. He has the decency to blush, placing a not-so-subtle kiss on my hand. 

Thankfully the exchange goes unnoticed by both Chief Arnook and the council; international incident avoided. “What do you keep looking at?” I whisper.

“Your eyes.”

I frown, confused. “Why? What do you see?”

“The oceans.”

* * *

 

**16\. Departure**

“Did you remember the scrolls?”

“Yes.”

“What about the gifts-”

“Yes Katara, everything is already on the ship. Everything except us! The ship’s been ready for hours. The tide waits for no one!”

I turn in disbelief. “You’re surrounded by waterbenders. The tide will move when we say it moves.”

He grumbles about impossible women, placing a quick kiss to my forehead. “We’ve been here for weeks and it’s cold.”

I chuckle, wrapping my arms around him. Standing on my tip-toes I kiss his nose. “Alright, let’s go home.”

This time his eyes hold mine, that strange look analyzing me.

* * *

 

**17\. Family**

We’re back to sipping spiced wine, though this time it’s on silk pillows not fur rugs. I can’t decide which I prefer.

He’s watching me again, his eyes hazy from the effects of the wine. I smile and he reaches over taking my hand in his. His fingers circle my knuckles gently. “Do you…” He stops, his mouth working as if he can’t find the right words. “Do you want children, Katara?” 

I blink. Maybe the wine is affecting me too. “Of course. Don’t you?” 

He nods after a long moment. I get the feeling he’s left something important unsaid.

* * *

 

**18\. Enchantment**

Something about him has changed. They way he’s looking at me makes it hard to breathe; or maybe it was always there and I’m just finally seeing it for the first time.

His eyes slide to the side again, holding mine in a gaze as intimate as his kisses. I give up trying to breath for the moment. It’s pointless with him staring at me like that.

I feel his fingers brush mine tentatively. Strange really, given months of intimacy he would now be shy with his affection. I link my fingers with his, suddenly shy in my own right.

 

* * *

 

**19\. Gifts**

The palace is bustling with activity as servants prepare for tonight’s banquet. The last time the leaders of the four nations gathered like this was during the war trial, when the Fire Nation was sentenced for war crimes. Tonight, nearly ten years later, we gather again to celebrate peace and prosperity.

Everyone is rushing to complete last minute details, which means he’s unavailable. It also means I won’t be able to thank him privately for the stunning sapphire jewelry I found beside the roses this morning.

I slide the silken petals between my fingers missing the softness of his kiss.

 

* * *

 

**20\. Electric Love**

I feel his eyes on me as soon as I enter the room. The elegant silk gown hugs in all the right places and I delight in his reaction.

He smiles, once he remembers how to breathe. “You look beautiful.”

“Well, you have good taste.” He’s staring again. “Oceans?”

“Huh?”

I laugh. He’s so eloquent sometimes. “Oceans,” I repeat tapping the sapphires hanging from my ears. “Like my eyes?”

He grins finally making the connection. “Are you teasing me?”

“Never. Thank you, they’re beautiful.” I lean into him; the sensation of his lips against mine sends electricity through my body.

 

* * *

 

**21\. Holiday**

We’re sipping spiced wine again, though this time I have a definite preference. Ladies, be warned. While in theory a romantic outing of wine on a moonlit beach sounds, well romantic, the reality leaves something to be desired. I have sand in places sand has no place being. 

He looks miserable too.

Reaching over I squeeze his hand. “Hey, so our vacation is off to a rough start. The night is still young.”

He nods. “This was supposed to be a special night.” I frown, waiting for an elaboration but he just leans over for a quick kiss. “Forget it.”

 

* * *

 

**22\. Warmth**

“Comfortable?”

“Very.” I lean back into his embrace and his arms instinctively tighten their hold. We stay like that for a while, watching the sun slowly dip below the horizon. He takes my hands in his, lifting them to his lips before settling them back in my lap, his fingers gently caressing my knuckles.

He leans down, nuzzling my neck. Wordlessly I reach up, drawing his lips to mine. Our eyes lock and I’m lost in him, sweet warmth flooding my body. Something nags at me, a word for everything I’m feeling; yet it remains just out of my grasp.

 

* * *

 

 

**23\. Colors**

He’s outdone himself this time.

My room is buried in a dizzying display of color. Bouquets of long-stemmed red roses bloom from dozens of crystal vases, each reflecting the sun’s light into rainbows that dance across the wall and ceiling.

A new gown lays sprawled on my bed, layers and layers of expertly embroidered blue silk and lace lift gently with the breeze.

“Katara! You’re not supposed to be back yet!”

I smile at his exasperation. “Then next time tell me you’re planning a surprise. I’ll make sure to accommodate you.” 

Grumbling he pulls me in for a gruff kiss.

* * *

 

**24\. Home**

He lifts an eyebrow, gazing at me quizzically. Not unexpected really, this is the fifth time tonight he’s caught me staring at him.

“Ok, what gives?” he whispers leaning over. “Do I have something in my teeth?”

I smother my laugher. “No, I just finally realized something.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

I reach out, tracing his jaw. “The word I’ve been looking for.”

“Did you break into the spiced wine without me?”

I smile, warmth flooding my body as I realize it doesn’t matter where I go, because I’ve found home, at his side. “I love you.”

He kisses me, deeply.

* * *

**25\. Northern Lights**

“It’s just ahead,” I call leading him through the snow. “This was my favorite spot growing up. I’d sneak away and come here to practice my waterbending.”

“Why here?”

With a bittersweet smile I point to the otherworldly lights above us. “So mom could watch. Legend says the spirits watch over us from the lights." 

He takes my gloved hand, lifting it to his lips. “Is she here now?”

I smile. “Yes.”

“Good. I wanted to do this right.”

“Do what-?” I gasp, my heart skipping a beat as I come face to face with carved stone.

“Marry me, Katara.”

* * *

 

**26\. Sacrifice**

I’ve always dreamed of a simple wedding; a traditional Water Tribe ceremony, surrounded by my tribe and friends. Dressed in my wedding furs, with the sound of the ocean breaking against frozen tundra, I would say the ancient vows and we would become one, eternally.

Some things, however, cannot be.

I fell in love with a powerful man and there are certain expectations that go with his station. A grandiose wedding is among them.

He captures my hand as the seamstress leaves to fetch another bolt of silk. Lifting it to his lips, he presses a kiss to my knuckles.

* * *

 

**27\. Youth**

I watch the children play, running and jumping as the polar bear pup nips at their heels. They screech in delight, joyous laughter ringing in the air. I can’t help but join in their delight. 

Sokka’s children have inherited their father’s gift for clamor.

He hears me, pausing long enough to wave. The moment of distraction is all the children need to bring him to his knees. This time I laugh out loud, warmth spreading through me. He’s going to be a wonderful father.

Three more days and we will be married, and then we can start our own family.

 

* * *

**28\. Intertwined**

He takes my hands in his, squeezing gently as the elder twines the silk ribbon around our wrists. His eyes penetrate mine as he speaks his vows, his lightly trembling hands filling my body with adoring warmth. This is mine. He is mine.

My chest feels like it will burst as I speak the ancient vows in return. Happiness unlike anything I’ve experienced before is drowning me, tears blurring my vision. He smiles and I can’t breath.

His hands, now free, reach up to caress my face. Leaning down, his lips brush mine. “I love you, Katara.” He kisses me.

 

* * *

 

**29\. Red**

We enter the banquet hall to a chorus of drunken cheers, our guests having already broken into the spiced wine without us. He’s aghast but I laugh. Everything is perfect.

The elder is waiting for us by our table, a red string in hand and a teacup before him. The room watches as the elder blesses the string, wrapping each end around our fingers. Silently my husband lifts the cup to his lips, taking a sip before handing me the cup. I meet his eyes over the rim before taking a sip. When he kisses me, he tastes of honey.

* * *

 

**30\. Pillowtalk**

I sink appreciatively into the plush bed, my wedding robes twisted beneath me. My husband chuckles from across the room. Our room. Rolling onto my side I watch unabashed as he abandons his formal robes.

He raises an eyebrow at my unwavering gaze, amused. “Tired?”

“Not at all husband, these robes are just so heavy…”

His eyes change; restrained desire flaring up and I realize he’d expected to wait this night. “I can help with that,” he whispers gruffly.

Kneeling before me he gently traces my face, fingers trailing across my lips before he leans down to kiss them soundly.

 

* * *

 

**31\. Nostalgia**

“Morning Love,” he whispers, his lips brushing against my ear. I groan attempting to burrow further under the covers, even as he pulls them away. It’s become our morning routine.

He chuckles, lifting my hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to each finger. Shifting, he moves his lips to the slight swell of my belly. “And good morning to you too.”

My heart swells, unbelievable happiness filling me. I stroke his check, watching contently as he rests against my body, whispering sweet nothings to our child. 

Around our room, dozens of red roses are in full bloom. I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.


End file.
